Blaine Azuria
Name: Blaine Azuria Age: 18 Gender: Male Race: Human Height: 6 feet 2 inches (6'2") Weight: 155 lbs Hair: Black with Blue tips (highlights???) Eyes: Blue Team: AMBR Color: Blue Appearance He has a slim male figure. Blaine wears a black shirt with a blue star in the center. Over that, he has a brown vest and a blue scarf. He wears black gloves and blue shorts and two belts that work more as holsters rather than to keep up his pants. He also wears long white socks and a black pair of sneakers. The pair of glasses that Blaine wears aren't just a fashion statement; he has really bad eyesight without them. Underneath his shirt, Blaine has a tattoo with his emblem on his chest. Personality Blaine is quite the jokester in the group. Most of his actions are really funny, but they sometimes get on Amber's nerves a bit. He wasn't always this friendly however; in the past, Blaine was a quiet and dark person. The only things that came out of his mouth were very pessimistic remarks. His personality now isn't an act; he truly enjoys his life and has his friends to thank for it. There are times where Blaine acts very friendly towards woman, but he's not the ladies man you think he is. His kindness toward women, is just him plainly being friendly mostly because you could say he's batting for their team. Blaine doesn't necessarily hide this fact at all, but people still find it hard to imagine once they find out. His personality is very out going and he can get really compassionate about things such as technology and competitions. Mostly Blaine enjoys rock climbing and swimming to keep himself in shape as well as running track. Weapons & Abilities Blaine's weapons of choice are twin pistols named the "Twin Stars". They are powered by dust and shoot energy rather than actually bullets. He can fire them rapidly like a machine gun, or just at a normal pace. They won't kill you directly, but can still cause serious damage. Getting close to him might be your best option in battle, but Blaine can utilize his pistols to block some physical attacks. With the Dust fuel in his weapons, Blaine can fire an azure bullet that expells a blast of light blue flames behind it; this attack can cause a small explosion in the area when it come into contact with matter (trees, ground, opponent, etc.) and leaves a star shape indent. This signature move of his is rightfully named "Azure Star" referencing his weapons and the color of the attack. Abilities: Blaine is a bit of the athletic type. He has high agility and stamina; perfect for long battles and continuous dodging. His senses are sharp, so he can sense danger a mile away. One of Blaine's important assests to team AMBR is his brain, which helps everyone get out of a possible jam. The one thing Blaine lacks in is good strength. He's built like a twig, so it might be hard for him to last in a fight against a heavy hitter, unless Amy was with him; she could protect him from most attacks. Backstory As Blaine was growing up, he had a nice peaceful life. It was at age 10 where the happiness was taken from him. A tragedy where his mother and father were slaughtered by a pack of Beowolves at his home in the forest. This was no ordinary slaughter however; the beasts attacked in an orderly and organized fashion as the melody of a recorder played. After they got to his parents, the Beowolves saw Blaine and gave him a chance to run; something any feral creature wouldn't have done. He ran into the forest toward civilization and the beasts trailed behind closely; they attacked, but didn't kill him like they were toying with him. Blaine was able to make it to a nearby town and barely escaped with his life. As he looked back to see if he was still being followed, he saw a shadowy figure emerge from the trees with his front to the Beowolves. If he was a Hunter, then why didn't he slay the beasts? The answer came clear when he pulled out a crystal recorder and started playing a tune that Blaine's kept in his memory. It seemed like the music was ordering them to stop their pursuit because the Beowolves retreated into the forest and he soon followed. Blaine wanted to call out to him, but the pain from his injuries were too much. Blaine has decided ever since that day, he'd train and get stronger to defeat all the monsters in the world and find out who that mysterious person was. He eventually was accepted into Beacon where he could become a Hunter, and was assigned to team AMBR. Blaine tried not to get close to his teammates at first; he even told them "If I decide to make friends with you, what would happen if one of us died?" before they embarked on their first mission. After spending time with his new commerades, Blaine managed to regain a sense of happiness which gave him a new drive for becoming a Hunter. He decides that instead of pursuing them for revenge, he would help slay monsters in order to protect what's dear to him, his friends Amy Thysteine, Miles Marron, and Rina Rouge. But the mystery of the figure on that night still remains in his mind. Blaine's Themes Blaine’s theme: Sustained by Hate from FFXIII Blaine’s Fight theme: Bet on This Bout from Tales of Vesperia Blaine's Emblem Blaine's emblem is a simple and literal blue shooting star. The star is a reference to his team color and the flames around it are a reference to his guns which sport a flame and a star on them as well (yes it's a flame. I'm bad at drawing!!! XD). It's a symbol representing his compassion, saying that he'll fight with a burning passion. His emblem can be seen on the back of his vest and on a tattoo on his chest. Other places they could go would be on his guns and on his shirt (replacing the star there already). Extra tidbits *Blaine was originally drawn out to be Miles Marron (another team AMBR member) but then became a new person. *His last name is a reference to the color Azure which is a varation of sky blue. *Blaine was originally supposed to wield a katana that uses a blue flame Dust ability and have plain blue hair. **If his character wielded a katana, Azure Star would've been a slashing motion of his blade in the shape of a star around his opponent. The explosion still happens afterwards. *His personality was supposed to be a lot more stern than it is now. *Before dying the ends of his hair blue, Blaine used to have plain black hair back when he was a darker person. *Blaine has a bit of an obsession with technology. He crafted his own pistols and recreated Rina's staff as a gift. *His fighting style is kind of based off a mix of Death the Kid from Soul Eater (except Blaine holds his guns the "right" way), Yuna from Final Fantasy X & X-2, and Sazh from Final Fantasy 13. **I want him to fight just like Yuna did in Dead Fantasy 1&2. **His signature move Azure Star starts off like Sazh's Cold Blodd, he moves around the enemy in great speed performing other shots, and ends with the explosion. *Blaine went to a trade school when he was 14 for technology where he met Noire Lansroh . Category:Fan Made Character Category:Takeshi Kun's Property Category:Team AMBR